


i am and always will be.

by maiaslightwood



Series: out of the shadows & into the light. [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood is in Love, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Immortal Husbands, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Wedded Union Rune, because that's what they are (or will be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/pseuds/maiaslightwood
Summary: The one thing that stands out, as always, is Magnus.





	i am and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to see here just me channeling all my happiness and gratitude into this.

Afterwards, it’s all a blur. Walking down an aisle and the slight awkwardness as his father pulled him close. Brother Zachariah proclaiming them husbands and binding Alec’s heart to Magnus for all eternity. His siblings and mother and friends pulling them close with congratulations. Everyone’s smiles as they watched him leading his husband across the dance floor and hoping he wasn’t stepping on his feet. Cutting a cake that left a coat of sugar and strawberries on his tongue. Dancing until his feet hurt.

The one thing that stands out, as always, is _Magnus_.

Magnus walking towards him, grabbing his hands, saying his name with a voice filled with credence. Magnus smiling at him, his head on his shoulder or his fingers holding a fork up to his lips. Magnus throwing his head back while laughing at something Max had said. Magnus whispering “Thank you”, to his mother as she let him go at the altar. Magnus spinning Izzy around the dance floor. Later, Magnus's fingers in his hair, hovering above him and touching him the only thing that mattered. And later still, when he had whispered an “I love you” into the darkness of their room that held so much more than three simple words could encompass.

Even now, lying so close together that there’s hardly anything Alec can see besides how the warm sunlight leaves a shadow on half of Magnus’s face, his eyes closed and soft breaths whispering from his lips, nothing else matters. The evening comes back in pieces and flashes, one memory after another feeding the warm glow of Alec’s heart and making him smile wider. He couldn’t stop it if he tried, that enamored happy look he knows he’s sporting but why would he want to? Finally, after everything, they’re here and safe and in each other’s arms and _married_. A soft chuckle follows that thought and on instinct his left hand finds Magnus’s, fingers caressing the matching silver ring. 

 _Husband_. It's a word he never thought he'd have to give until a few months ago. One he had dreamed of when he was younger and then locked away with everything else until Magnus Bane had strode into his life. Suddenly that word had been a possibility, a dream, a thought and finally, on the tip of his tongue. He wishes twelve-year-old Alec would know, wishes he could whisper to him that life would get worse before it got better and better still. Because every storm would be worth it for the man he'd get to hold in his arms and call _husband_ one day.

He feels tired and worn down but going back to sleep seems like a waste of time even as he tries to tell himself that they have time now. All the time in the world (even though the next crisis surely is on its way back in New York). And those words have never been truer. 

In the warm morning light, legs tangled in sheets almost the same color, Alec thinks back to the one memory sticking out beyond all else. When they had finally stumbled through a portal into their little beach house, laughing between kisses and reverent words and he had to put a stop to Magnus’s wandering hands before they got carried away. How Magnus’s eyes had shone with so much love and wonder as he’d watched Alec draw the rune on his chest, over his beating heart. How he had put his fingers to it after, almost reverently, barely a touch and then kissed him again with more fervor, tasting the words on Alec’s lips. _I’ll love you always._

To Magnus and to everyone else who had witnessed their wedding, surely Alec’s vow meant something different. They would look at him and see the fifty, sixty years maybe that he’d get to live if he was lucky. And yet Alec, after his desperation of leaving Magnus, after having to watch him go again to a place he couldn’t follow, after fearing for his life and not knowing if they’d ever make it back to New York – Alec had decided one lifetime simply wasn’t enough to love Magnus Bane, wasn’t enough for the life he wanted when he looked ahead at his love and work and most cherished wishes.

Magnus stirs in his sleep, his brows furrowing a little as he fights against what Alec hopes is a good dream. He simply tightens his hold on his hand a little, moving impossibly closer. It’s a conversation for another day, another time when they’ve settled from the turbulence of the last few days and he can truly let Magnus know of the life-altering decision he has come to – if he wants him to. 

For now, Alec watches as Magnus wakes and keeps smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> immortal alec is a go, y'all!
> 
> (i didn't put this into my immortal!alec series bc that one is now made canon divergent but if there's one thing i'll always show up for it's supporting my dad in his immortal agenda.)


End file.
